


On the Eighth day of Christmas

by KunTent4ChenJi



Series: 25 Days of 2020 Christmas [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I may have played too much with him, Jongdae doesnt like singing, Or Christmas, Or christmas carols, do not judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunTent4ChenJi/pseuds/KunTent4ChenJi
Summary: On the eighth of Christmas my true love gave to me...8 Christmas carols to learn, 7 days of Victorian Christmas, 6 stores to shop at, 5 enchanted things, 4 old cards, 3 gift dilemmas, 2 sad thoughts, and 1 pining relationship.Prompt - To impress her, he learns all of the words to her favorite Christmas carol. And he doesn’t even like carols. Or Christmas. Or singing.
Series: 25 Days of 2020 Christmas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037157





	On the Eighth day of Christmas

Jongdae used to love to sing, had been known to belt out songs and high notes as easily as he could breath. It all changed one early December morning, his parents had been driving him to visit his grandparents, all three of them singing along to the Christmas songs on the radio loudly. The roads were icy, and while most people knew to drive slowly there was always at least one idiot speeding along. Both cars hit a patch of ice at the same time, and while Jongdae's father maintained co trol of the car, the other driver did not. 

It would be days before Jongdae would wake up in the hospital, his grandparents in his room to break the news. He would cry for days, right up until the funeral for his parents. The young boy grew to hate Christmas, and Christmas songs, and singing, blaming all three for the loss of his parents. 

Now he was on his own, an adult with a well paying job that supported him going to college to help advance his career. His grandparents had died a few years before, leaving their only grandson everything. Jongdae still lived in the house they had left him, commuting to work or just staying home to study or work on whatever project he had. 

Today he was on his college campus though, sitting in his last class of the day when he saw her. A beautiful young woman wearing festive clothes. Jongdae sighed, suddenly remembering that Christmas was a few weeks away, meaning that his two classes tomorrow were the last of the year. 

"Hey." He whispered as the young woman chose the seat next to him. 

"Hey." She whispered back, sending him a smile. 

Jongdae knew immediately that he was smitten, engaging the young woman (her name was Susan) in conversation. By the end of the class he knew her favorite holiday was Christmas since it was the one time of the year her family was all together, and she knew that Christmas was his least favorite holiday. 

He knew her favorite holiday songs, she knew his favorite holiday movies, Die Hard didn't count as Christmas movies… at all. Jongdae had also asked her to coffee and she had agreed to meet him at the coffee shop down the street after classes the next day. 

Jongdae smiled as he drove home, determined to learn at least one of Susan's favorite Christmas carols to impress her, and hopefully get her to agree to another date after the holidays. He spent most the afternoon after getting home looking up the 3 carols she had said were her favorites before picking one. The young man practiced until late before calling it quits, frowning at his singing voice. 

The next day, after they had their coffee, Jongdae asked Susan if she'd like to go for a walk to talk some more. The two headed towards the park, new cups of coffee in their hands, in a comfortable silence. He paused at the entrance, suddenly feeling nervous. 

"Susan…" he starts, his voice freezing in his throat. 

"Yes Jongdae?" She looks at him with a small smile, sipping her coffee. 

"Susan… ilearnedoneofyourfavoritechristmascarols." Jongdae says quickly. 

It takes her a few moments to understand what he had said before smiling. "Really? Can I hear you sing it?"

Jongdae nods nervously before taking a deep breath and starting to sing. His voice was shaky at the beginning, but became stronger as he continued to sing. He watches her as the last word fades, his cheeks turning red as she claps. 

"That was wonderful Jongdae! I didn't realize you could sing!" Susan tells him, smiling widely. 

"I don't really sing anymore." Jongdae shrugs. "After the holidays do you want to go on a date? I'll learn the other two songs by then." 

She laughs softly at his earnest expression, nodding her agreement. "I would love to go on a date with you. You can even sing those last two carols for me Jongdae."

He beams, hugging her tightly as the two continued their walk, the silence broken as the two chatted. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am merely a multistan attempting to distract by playing with real people in a fictional form.


End file.
